charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Bride and Gloom
Bride and Gloom is the 13th episode of the third season and the 57th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe turns to Cole for help when a demon tricks Prue into marriage so he can turn the sisters evil and get the Book of Shadows. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell/Zile *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell/Zile *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Chad Willett as Justin Harper/Zile *Una Damon as Dantalian *Tom O'Brien as Zile Co-Starring *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor *Tracey Costello as Marie *D.C. Douglas as Craig Featuring *Jason Tomlins as Waiter Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''To Kill a Female Warlock :T'hrough this Book :Weave this Spell :Create the Pain of :Heaven and Hell :M'''ay She Suffer :Until She Cries :Her tears will run :and then she '''D'ies.'' ''Hemlock Killing Spell ::B'ranch Of Hemlock ::Do Your Deed, ::B'''lood Of Life, ::Will you Impede ::P'''oisoned Bark ::Will Stop The Breath ::A'''nd In The End ::Will Bring Death ''Dark Priestesses :A dark priestess can bestow great powers of evil :upon those who she binds as husband and wife. :Using a dark binding ceremony, powerful high :priestesses overwhelm good individuals with evil :and pollute their family lines with dark magic. :''To vanquish a dark priestess, use this Spell: :::P'''owers of Light, :::Magic of Right, :::Cast this Blight, :::Into Forever's Night ''The Dark Binding Dantalian performed this ritual to marry Zile and Prue. ::''In the Beginning we were damned ::And through damnation we found freedom, power, and purpose ::As I unite you today ::I remind you of those gifts ::And in your union ::May these gifts increase ::So your powers may grow ::In the Service of Evil ::So be it. Potions ''Paralysis Potion'' Dantalian brews a potion that paralyzed people. It required water, a flower, a scorpion and an object that has touched the desired person's lips. Zile used it to paralyse Prue, and Dantalian used it to paralyse Zile. Powers *Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole and Belthazor. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by Cole to get into Phoebe's favorite movie, Kill It Before It Dies. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Zile to shapeshift into Piper, Justin, and Prue. *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by Zile and the Warlock Charmed Ones. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Dantalian. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Cloaking:' Used by Dantalian to cloak her lair from forces of Good. *'Transformation:' Used by Warlock Piper to transform Craig into a pig and by Warlock Phoebe to transform Leo into a stick in the mud. Piper later reversed her and Phoebe's transformations on Craig and Leo. *'Molecular Inhibition:' Used by Warlock Piper to freeze Marie, Dantalian's hand, Leo and Zile. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Warlock Phoebe to open the Manor's front door and to fling Craig and Marie outside. She then closed the front door. Warlock Prue used it to fling her sisters. *'Hypnosis:' Used by Dantalian to make Zile and Prue do her bidding. *'Apportation:' Used by Dantalian to summon athames for Prue and Zile. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Dantalian. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe tried to scry for Prue, but failed. Notes and Trivia *The title is a reference to "bride and groom". * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Phoebe no longer has blonde hair. * As warlocks, the sisters gained Blinking. This is the first time any of the sisters had a teleportation power. Additionally, Piper gained Molecular Inhibition and Transformation, while Phoebe gained Telekinesis and Transformation. **This is the first episode in which at least two sisters had the same active powers. All could blink, Prue and Phoebe had Telekinesis and both Piper and Phoebe had Transformation. * Prue was the first of the sisters to get married. * This is the first of two episodes where all three sisters are evil, the other episode being "12 Angry Zen". It is the only episode where Prue is evil, and the third for both Piper and Phoebe. * Leo dies for the second time. * The Book of Shadows' pages were somewhat blackened when it turned evil, a sign of the strength of the evil magic flowing through the Charmed Ones. * Future Phoebe and Paige both arrive to this time from 2003 (Cat House) to when evil Piper and Phoebe respectively "froze" and shattered Leo. * Phoebe's fears about her love for Cole pulling her toward evil proved deadly accurate, as just over a year later, she briefly became Queen of the Underworld after Cole was possessed by the Source. * After Dantalian was vanquished, Prue says "Well that was the wedding from hell", which was the name of an episode in season one. * The restaurant where Prue has lunch with Justin, is the same one featured in "Be Careful What You Witch For" on Prue's date with Dick, and again in "Pre-Witched" when the warlock kills the girl when the sisters refuse to kill him. * This episode scored 5.4 million viewers. * In the beginning of this episode, Phoebe is watching ''"Kill It Before It Dies", ''which was established as her favorite movie in the season 2 episode ''"Chick Flick". It was also mentioned by Cole in an earlier season 3 episode. Glitches *At several moments in this episode, you can see Phoebe's lipstick change, or at least be worn off and reapplied. *When Phoebe kicks Dantalian in the attic and she falls, Dantalian is first wearing a flat-heeled boot. A moment later she is wearing high-heeled boots. Continuity Errors * Cole's comment that evil can't love, contradicts Cupid's comment that demons are capable of love in "Heartbreak City". Quotes :Piper: I'm thinking I want pigs in blankets. :(The Wedding Planners start laughing) :Female Planner: And who says you don't have a sense of humor! :Piper: No. I said. I want Pigs. In. Blankets. :(Transforms the male wedding planner into a pig.) ---- :Cole: There's no such thing as evil love. It's just gratification, lust. :Phoebe: ''' You know what, Cole? Your human half is kind of preachy. I think I want Belthazor back. ---- :Phoebe:' What are we gonna do with the stick in the mud? :'Piper:' Wait... I think we can have some fun with it! ---- :'Prue #1:' I love you. :'Prue #2:' You too. :'Piper:' Welcome to Planet Narcissist. ---- :(Piper freezes one of the wedding planners, literally).'' :Piper: Now there's a freezing power with kick! International Titles *'French:' Le Côté Obscur (The Dark Side) *'Czech:' Nevěsta v temnotách (Bride in Darkness) *'Slovak:' Nevesta temnoty (Bride of Darkness) *'Russian:' Невеста тьмы t′my (Bride of Darkness) *'Spanish (Spain):' Novia y oscuridad (Bride And Darkness) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La novia se ensombrece (The Bride Goes Dark) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''O noivo das trevas ''(The Darkness Groom) *'Serbian:' Mlada i depresija (Bride And Depression) *'German:' Das Böse in mir (The Evil In Me) *'Italian:' La Sposa e le Tenebre (Bride and Gloom) *'Hungarian:' Menyasszony, vőlegény (Bride, Gloom) * 'Finnish: '''Häävalmisteluja ''(Wedding Preparations) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3